


Moonstruck

by Leah_Red



Series: Voltron, but Werewolf [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abrupt Chaos, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Size Difference, Transformation, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Shiro wakes up with a headache, a sore ass, and a new appreciation for the way Keith smells under his clothes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron, but Werewolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/gifts).



> I can't lie and say this is totally for my gf anymore, I just love the chaos of this stupid AU I've made for myself. Leave me alone, I'm having fun ;o;

  
Shiro groaned as he woke up. His entire body was aching, and the sheets were wet and filthy around him. He shoved them away and sat up. Stretching his sore shoulder, for once not the one attached to a magical prosthesis, he got up and started to strip the bed while memories slowly began to resurface. 

Keith came over for a movie night. Shiro had begged him to stay instead of leaving early. They started to watch another movie and then… The sound of somebody rushing into the room startled him out of his reverie.

“Shiro!” Keith ran towards him and shoved the dirty sheets out of his arms, looking his body up and down before grabbing his face in both hands and looking closely at him. “Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you in pain? I called Pidge and she said not to wake you up -”

“Stop. Too many words.” Shiro closed his eyes and placed his hand flat on Keith’s face. Keith huffed but finally stopped talking. “What time is it?”

“Like 6:30 at night,” Keith said, once he pushed Shiro’s hand away. “I called your work for you,” he hurried to add when Shiro started to panic. 

Shiro took a slow breath to calm down. He looked at Keith and only then noticed that behind his expression of concern was guilt, and maybe even fear. 

“What do you remember about last night?” Keith pulled away, leaning down to pick up the sheets. He didn’t wait for Shiro to answer, and he had to chase after him on wobbly legs, still buck naked. 

“Keith, wait, are – are you -” Shiro froze in the hallway outside the laundry room as the last of the nights memories came back to him. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to phrase his question. In the silence, there was only the sound of Keith shoving the sheets into the washing machine and starting it. Even after it hummed to a start, Keith kept his back to Shiro.

Finally Shiro found his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Keith’s posture slumped. “We need to get outside. If my bite changed you, you’re going to transform soon.” Keith ignored his protests as he grabbed a towel out of the dryer and wrapped it around Shiro’s still naked waist. He turned him around and pushed him towards the back door.

“Keith!” Shiro turned around and braced himself in place when he found himself out in the overgrown backyard. He never really got around to mowing, and it was always a pain the way his yard was backed up right against the woods on the edge of town. “Stop. Look at me.”

Keith didn’t try to push Shiro any further, but he didn’t look up at him either. Shiro put his hand in Keith’s and pulled him to a patch of shorter grass to sit down. His head was spinning, but he still had enough sense to wonder what the hell was happening.

“Last night. It was a full moon. And you wanted to go home.” Keith nodded slowly. “But I talked you into staying. And then you… er. We…” Shiro felt his face heat up, and it appeared Keith was just as flushed. “The last thing I remember was you biting me.”

“It was an accident.” Keith kept his eyes downcast.

“I know, baby.” Shiro reached up and stroked his cheek. He shivered, feeling a strange sensation work down his spine. “What did you mean back inside? About transforming?”

Keith sighed. “If you’re not born a werewolf, you have to survive a bite by one. Sometimes it doesn’t work, especially if you get help in time.” He lifted a hand to trace over one of the scars on Shiro’s chest. “If the bite is deep enough, and if you don’t get a cure right after, you’re forced to change for the first time the next time the sun sets.”

Shiro looked up. They had probably an hour and a half before the summer sun would set, give or take. 

“I’m not sure what will happen to your arm.” Keith held Shiro’s metallic hand in his, turning it over and tracing his fingers over the palm. “I know a witch that can help if something goes wrong, but…”

For the first time that evening, Shiro felt relief. He shook his head. “We won’t need their help. I was barely, what, 17? When I was attacked?” He saw Keith flinch when he mentioned that, but kept going. “It’s got enough magic to grow and change with me as I age. How much you wanna bet it’ll be a really cool werewolf arm?” he teased.

“Fine. But if it falls off you don’t get to blame me,” Keith grumbled. 

Shiro closed his eyes and leaned back on the grass, lying down in just his towel. Of course Keith had to have put on clothes. Totally unfair. After a quiet minute he put his hand up on Keith’s chest. “I uh. I liked it when you growled. And I could feel it.” 

Keith blushed again. “It’s not supposed to turn you on, it’s supposed to scare you.”

“You could do it again and find out for sure.” Shiro looked up with an innocent expression. “Come on.” Silence, and Keith blushed even darker. “Please?” 

At last Keith bared his teeth and snarled, a deep growl rumbling against Shiro’s hand. Something about the sound flipped a switch deep inside him and before he realized what he was doing, Shiro had shoved Keith to the ground and pinned him by his shoulders, growling right back at him. When he came to his senses he quickly backed off, confusion all over his face.

“What was that?” He looked over at Keith, who was still on the ground and staring at the sky. “Keith?”

“It was perfectly normal werewolf instincts,” Keith said faintly. “Wow.” When he finally managed to sit up, he had a starstruck expression before he shook it away. 

“Stuff like that gonna happen a lot?” Shiro asked, a worried frown forming on his face.

“Probably. But it gets easier.” Keith moved over and put his hand on Shiro’s bare chest. “But now _you_ can growl for _me.”_

Shiro closed his eyes and tried to think back to how he had made that noise. It took him a couple tries before he managed to do it again. He was rewarded by a soft gasp from Keith, and when he opened his eyes, he could see Keith’s indigo eyes tinged with gold and pupils blown out.

“How’d I do?”

“You’re a natural,” Keith said, but only after clearing his throat. He settled in a little closer.

Shiro leaned his head against Keith’s. He nuzzled his hair and finally pressed his nose against Keith and took a deep breath. Keith smelled so good, in a way he had never noticed before. Surely it wasn’t just a new shampoo or cologne. 

“Were you born a werewolf?” Shiro asked, mumbling against his hair. “Or is that rude to ask? They keep non-human stuff to the basics in health class.”

Keith laughed and made sure to hold still Shiro rubbed against him and snuffled at his hair in turns. “It’s not rude, exactly, but it’s not something you open up a conversation with. And I was born one.”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully as he took that in. “Does it hurt? To change?” He started to feel a little dizzy and off balance and wrapped his arms around Keith to keep sitting up straight. 

“I… I don’t know for sure.” The intoxicating smell coming from Keith got stronger, and Shiro moved his face down to press his nose against the corner of Keith’s jaw and down his neck. “It’s natural for me and – and it will be for you, eventually,” Keith explained, pausing when Shiro held him still so he could nibble tentatively at the collar of his shirt, trying to figure out what that scent was. “But the first time can be… not fun. Shiro, what are you doing?”

Shiro growled when he was interrupted but at least then he came to his senses. He had the collar of Keith’s shirt in his teeth and was trying to pull it off that way. “You smell good,” Shiro said, a little confused about the obvious question. “I just wanted to smell you more.”

Keith pried Shiro’s arms from around him and took off his shirt normally. Like a person does. “Better?” 

“Yes! Yes, so much better.” Shiro put his arms around Keith and pinned him to the ground again. That wonderful scent was so much clearer and easier to pick out now. He pressed his face to Keith’s neck and worked his way down his chest. At some point the towel around his waist had fallen off and he didn’t bother to put it back on, so he was naked once again. 

“Having fun?” Keith tugged on Shiro’s white hair while he continued his sniffing.

“Mhm. Off. Take these off, too.” Shiro tugged at Keith’s sweatpants, which were definitely his much larger ones that were stolen out of the clean laundry, very satisfied when they slid down without a fight. “Oh…” He gasped softly when he revealed Keith’s cock, back to its familiar human shape. But it wasn’t the sight that got to him. Instead it was what he smelled; that unique scent that just cemented itself in his mind as just _Keith._

He pressed his face into the coarse hair at the base of Keith’s cock, letting out a low moan. How had he never been able to smell this before? It was so _loud,_ all that he could focus on. As he lost himself in the sensation, he didn’t notice the way the backyard started to get darker.

“Keith… my Keith,” he mumbled. This time it was possessive – Shiro was sure that if anybody showed up he would fight them to keep Keith all to himself.

He moaned softly as an idea worked its way through his cloudy mind. There was a way he could revel in the dizzying scent _and_ make Keith want to stay around to indulge him. Shiro whined when he sat up and pulled himself away.

“Shiro?” On the ground, Keith panted softly, cock starting to thicken with arousal. “What’s wrong?”

Instead of replying with words, Shiro let his movements explain. He moved back and grabbed Keith’s ankles, pushing them up. Then his knees, pushing them up to Keith’s chest. And then finally, _finally_ Shiro grabbed Keith’s hips and lifted him up, sliding his shoulders across the grass.

Keith yelped at the way he was lifted but didn’t fight. Shiro let Keith adjust himself and get comfortable; when his smaller boyfriend was still, he got to work. He nuzzled between his cheeks and at last licked around Keith’s tight hole. Shiro was rewarded with a long, low moan from Keith.

With that, Shiro settled in and got down to business. He closed his eyes and focused just on Keith, slowly working his tongue inside of him. Keith couldn’t reach up to touch himself while in the position Shiro had them in. His needy whining and pleading was music to Shiro’s ears. He could have eaten out Keith until his jaw was too sore to open, but he was interrupted when a sudden spike of pain shot from the base of his spine up to his neck. 

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice was breathless and soft but obviously concerned. There was no way he could have missed the way Shiro’s back arched and stiffened at the pain.

“Fuck.” Shiro knew something was happening. The pain was enough to knock him out of his pheromone-induced haze and he worked to set Keith down as carefully as he could. He crawled back a few feet, barely keeping himself up on his hands and knees. A growl escaped his throat when the pain returned but intensified instead of disappearing.

Keith’s voice came from somewhere close by, but he couldn’t focus on it at all. The only thing on his mind was the way he could feel his body twisting and changing, limbs feeling too long and unnatural, sounds blaring in his ears, and scents all around him suddenly becoming overwhelming. Shiro wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the pain slowly faded and his senses, though still overwhelmed, were under control enough for him to open his eyes. 

He found himself lying on the grass with his head on Keith’s lap. A hand stroked softly across his head and ears. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Keith whispered, repeating himself over and over. With a great effort Shiro managed to move out of Keith’s lap and crouch on all fours. 

Shiro made a confused growl when he looked down at his hands. Both were large and clawed, but one was covered in thick white fur while the other was the familiar metallic silver that he was used to. He was still flexing and stretching, trying to get used to his new body, when Keith suddenly threw his arms around Shiro’s neck, hugging him tightly. 

“You’re okay… fuck, Shiro, I thought… I didn’t know it would be that bad…” Keith held on to Shiro’s fur and didn’t let go, not even as Shiro sat back on his haunches and wrapped both of his around Keith and held him close. 

“Keith.” His voice was rough and low, different from before, and it was an effort to form words, but he did his best. “My Keith.” Shiro pushed Keith far enough away to get a good look at him. He was already smaller than Shiro but now the difference was magnified. When he pressed his new and more powerful nose against Keith’s hair, another bolt of sensation shot through him, but this one was far from painful.

_“My_ Keith,” Shiro growled again, and with barely any effort he shoved Keith to the grass in front of him. He moved slower than he knew he could, watching for any sign that Keith didn’t want this. 

“All yours,” Keith murmured. He stretched his arms up, showing his body off to Shiro. His gaze wandered down Shiro’s body and he hummed in appreciation. 

Shiro’s arousal was obvious. His cock, previously hidden in a sheath in his dense fur, emerged with Keith so vulnerable and ready for him. Gently enough not to hurt Keith, but still rough enough to show he was in charge, Shiro flipped Keith over and lifted his hips up into the air. He leaned down and gave him one last lick between his legs.

When Shiro finally pressed into Keith, slowly and still testing his own strength, he growled roughly and held him tightly in place so he could move at his preferred pace. Keith moaned and his hands gripped into the grass underneath them. “Yeah, just like that, Shiro,” he praised. 

Shiro felt ears tilt back in pleasure. Keith had never felt this hot or tight, fitting perfectly around his cock. He moved slowly at first, savoring his leisurely thrusts, until Keith growled up at him. 

“Come on. Fuck me like you mean it.”

The taunt worked. There was no way Shiro would let Keith get away from him without getting fucked into oblivion. He grabbed Keith’s long hair and pulled, hard, grinning and baring his sharp teeth at the sounds he made. Shiro moved faster and faster until he forgot about his worry for Keith’s smaller human body and was focused solely on his own pleasure. He could feel himself draw closer and closer to climax, though something about it was new and different. 

Keith was a mewling mess underneath him, and Shiro realized he could tell just by smell that he hadn’t come yet. He shifted so one hand was holding him up over Keith and his other could reach under him and wrap around his cock. It was hard and hot, slick with precum, and Shiro let Keith fuck his hand. 

“Come in me already,” Keith demanded. “’M waiting for you, come on, please!” The orders turned into begging and pleading as Shiro slammed into Keith. If that’s what Keith wanted so badly, then…

Shiro practically roared as he buried himself in Keith, completely up to the base of his cock. He felt another overwhelming rush of pleasure added to his own when Keith came just a moment later, tightening up around him. Or was that _really_ all just Keith tensing up as he came in Shiro’s hand?

He growled and slowly leaned more heavily on Keith until he finally rolled over on his side in the grass, holding Keith close to his chest. His thoughts, already a mess from his transformation as well as the mind-blowing sex, were only put into more disarray as he realized he was trapped inside Keith and _still_ coming. 

“Fuck… so good… Shiro…” Keith pulled one of Shiro’s large hands to his abdomen that was taught from being filled with werewolf cock and cum.

Shiro moaned roughly as he looked down at Keith in his arms. He wondered if he looked as good as that while stuck on Keith’s knot the night before. Tucking his head into the crook of Keith’s neck, he nuzzled his cheek and relaxed. “How long?” Shiro asked, eyes closing.

“How long what?” Keith moaned sharply when Shiro lifted him up, putting pressure on the knot holding him place. “Oh… Depends. Sometimes not til you turn back human.”

So he had some time. Shiro waited until he felt Keith relax more in his arms before he shifted, pulling his hips backwards.

Keith gasped and his hand flew back to pull at Shiro’s fur. “What are you – fuck!” He interrupted himself with a gasp when Shiro moved his hips again. “Shiroooo…” 

Shiro licked his cheek and moved a hand down to slide against Keith’s cock. He kept up the small movements, a satisfied growl rumbling through his chest. Keith started to pant and curse under his breath, writhing around Shiro’s knot, as he hardened again in the werewolf’s hand. “Tease. You – you’re the worst,” he complained, even as he tried his best to tug against Shiro’s movements and put more pressure on the knot inside him.

“Come again, for me,” Shiro growled. He nipped at Keith’s shoulder, leaving marks that he hoped would stay and show that Keith was _his._

“Yeah, yeah, for you, just for you.” Keith panted out Shiro’s name as the knot teased at him. With Shiro growling a constant thunderous rumble against his back, it only took a few more strokes for Keith to come once again. He arched his back and curled his toes into Shiro’s fur, and it took him several long seconds before he relaxed again.

“Good?” he asked faintly, moaning as he watched Shiro lift his hand up to lick it clean. “Was it… did I do okay?” Keith relished in approval when he fell into subspace and now was no different.

“So good,” Shiro praised. He pet Keith’s hair with his now-clean hand. “The best.”

Keith made a soft happy noise while nuzzling into Shiro’s touch. It didn’t take him long to fall into a shallow sleep.

Shiro closed his eyes, though there was no way he could fall asleep like this. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he realized that Keith was the ‘right’ size in his arms again. With a shudder and more than one mumbled curse he finally slid his oversensitive cock out of Keith and sat up to examine his body. He was human again. No fur, no claws, and when he reached up to feel the sides of his head, no pointed wolf ears either. He hadn’t even noticed changing back.

“Shiro?” Keith opened his eyes and looked up at him from the grass. He sat up as well, grimacing at the veritable puddle of cum that was forming beneath him. 

“I’m here.” He tugged Keith over and rubbed their foreheads together before giving him a more human kiss. 

“Let’s go inside and get cleaned up. And not sleep in the grass in your back yard.” Keith leaned on him without making any real attempt to get up. 

“You say that like it’s something you’ve done before,” Shiro teased, looking down at him.

In the light of the moon, not quite full but still bright, he could easily see Keith blush and shrug. “It hasn’t _not_ happened,” he grumbled.

“Wow.” Shiro kissed the side of his head and picked him up in a bridal carry. It surprised him when it was much easier than before and the urge hit him to ask if it was a new werewolf strength, but Keith already falling back asleep in his arms kept him quiet. Shiro just took him inside and did his best to clean them both up. 

A casual glance in the bathroom mirror while he rinsed the two of them off startled him into baring his teeth and snarling at his reflection until he realized it was him. His hair was totally white, and his dark gray eyes flashed silver when he tried to harass the mirror. Was it a werewolf thing? Did the bite react with the magic used to save his life when he was younger? Shiro had absolutely no clue and he had a feeling answers wouldn’t be found very easily. 

Once they were both at least superficially clean, Keith grumbling in his sleep and trying to shoo Shiro away the entire time, he carried him back into the bedroom. Shiro lazily threw a single sheet over the stripped mattress before setting Keith down and joining him. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep with all the worries and questions running through his head, but as soon as he rested his head on Keith’s chest, he was out like a light.

*

Shiro awoke with a shout, shocked out of sleep at dawn by the too-loud sound of someone banging on the front door to his home. Confused and bleary and uselessly hoping that all the commotion didn’t wake up Keith, he threw on some sweatpants and rushed to the door.

“Hello?! What’s going on!? …who are you?” Shiro expected police or a family member waking him up for some emergency, not… whoever these people were. A short girl with glasses, a lanky guy closer to Shiro’s age than the girl’s, and a bear. _A bear?!_

He took a step back from the door and a growl escaped before he could stop it. 

“Cut that out. You’re not scaring anybody.” The girl pushed past him, lifting her nose to sniff the air. “Eugh. Gross. Keith is here, right? This place reeks of him.”

Shiro looked between her and her two… associates still standing outside the door. Lanky just shrugged and the bear waved a paw at him. He forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down.

“Who _are_ you? And why should I tell you if Keith is here or not?” 

“We’re part of his pack, duh.” Lanky spoke up from the door way. “Well. Not Hunk. He just likes to watch us get in trouble,” he added, leaning on the bear and gesturing to him.

“Sup.”

“The point is, we’re looking for him because he called me yesterday yelling that he bit somebody and we haven’t been able to get in touch with him since.” The girl crossed her arms and looked up at him. “So where is he?”

Keith interrupted them all with a long sigh, standing in the hallway with the bed sheet wrapped around him like a cloak. He tucked the sheet around his body like a beach towel to free his arms and walked forward. Shiro didn’t resist when Keith pushed him back a few steps. He repeated the movement and shoved the girl out the door before quickly slamming it shut.

“We’ve probably got an hour before they try to come ‘rescue’ me again,” Keith said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “I’m gonna go take a shower. And then we can talk,” he promised. 

Shiro simply nodded and watched as Keith dropped the sheet on the floor and walked nude into the bathroom. He had a gut feeling that the chaos that just entered his life was going to remain for a long, long time.


End file.
